Brother, My Brother
by Wendy Clear
Summary: George and Lee go for a midnight stroll. Somewhere else in Hogwarts, Fred does the same. One thing leads to the other, and not everyone will be happy.


**Brother, My Brother  
**author e-mail: gohansevolution@yahoo.com **  
  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related imaginary and fictional people, things, etc... mentioned in this fanfic probably all belong the the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me here is the plot. Kapeesh?  
**  
****A/N**: Alright! My birthday is tomorrow, and this plot bunnie popped into my head. Wow. I think this is a birthday present from my _Writing Angel,_ who sits on my left shoulder and helps me when I write...? o_o; Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and that I don't confuse some of you. I'm not a very good writer, see x_x; But I try! And I have great ideas. I think. Well, not really. Blah blah blah. Don't mind the title. It was the first thing that popped into my mind. ^^;**  
  
**Brother, My Brother  
Chapter One: The Suitcase That Started It All  
  
George Weasley covered his mouth with his hand, trying to block the sound as he tried not to laugh loudly. Lee Jordan gave him a warning look, but couldn't suppress silent laughter himself.  
  
Taking deep breaths, the two finally managed to calm down a bit and wait in silence. Lee nudged George to make him move a bit to the side, feeling a bit cramped in their position behind a few filing cabinets in Mr. Filch's office.  
  
"Alright. Now."  
  
Lee nodded his confirmation and made a run for the door, closely followed by George. The caretaker quickly whipped around at the sound of feet clattering, and hurried out into the hall. Looking around madly, Filch roared very colorful words at the empty hall. After about a minute, he screamed his last threat and closed his office door with a loud bang.  
  
Of course, the bang wouldn't have been nearly as loud had the Chocolate Bomb George and Lee left in there not have exploded.  
  
~*~  
  
Laughing good-naturedly, the two friends walked up the steps, taking their time as they took turns dragging along a rather large and heavy suitcase.  
  
"This is perfect, you know," said Lee, grinning broadly as he patted the suitcase fondly.  
  
George nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wonder how many people we'll freak out before it goes...say...kaboom?"  
  
Lee snorted and shook his head. "Right. Kaboom. Whatever. You need to work on your terminology, Weasley."  
  
"Oh yeah?" said George, turning a corner from the landing. "Well I suppose _you_ can do better, Jordan?"  
  
"'Course I can, Weasley....Weasley?"  
  
"Jordan?"  
  
George raised an eyebrow questioningly as Lee paused, frowning slightly, as though listening for something. "What's up? Lee?"  
  
"Shut up for minute...can't you hear that?"  
  
"Hear...what?"  
  
Then he heard it. Someone was coming their way, walking in uneven footsteps, judging by the sound of it. Strangely enough, that sound was rather familiar. Strangely familiar. But George couldn't quite put his finger into it. Neither could Lee, judging by the look on his face.  
  
It felt quite silly to suddenly be scared. After all, it could've been just some student taking a midnight stroll, like they were _kind of_ doing.  
  
Absentmindedly putting down the suitcase, George and Lee slowly walked towards the sound. Both jumped slightly as a shadow emerged from the wall. _That_ was no _some student's_ shadow.   
  
That was Filch's. This was confirmed when a loud meowing was heard, echoing throughout the almost empty hall.  
  
"They're here, are they, my sweet? Well I'll get them...Damn runts.. I'll get them! Been plaguing me ever since they've arrived here! Just like that wretched poltergeist! Damn, I hate kids!"  
  
George and Lee slowly backed away from the footsteps, not looking at each other, but at the chocolate covered figure that was nearing them.  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Run."  
  
And they did.  
  
**Two Hours Later....  
  
** George Weasley and Lee Jordan were sitting in a corner of the Hogwarts Kitchens, both fast asleep. Only after the short incident with the chocolate covered Filch was done and over with had the two realized that they had inconveniently left the suitcase behind. After voting on where to go next (and this took quite some time, as there _were_ only two people), the duo had decided on raiding the Hogwarts Kitchens. However, George being George and Lee being, well, _Lee_, they had both lost track of time and fell asleep after a huge meal.

The house-elves, on the other hand, being the kind and caring creatures that they are, didn't mind this one bit. In fact, they even took the liberty of covering George and Lee with some blankets and pillows. Being in that level of comfort, the two slept on, _oblivious_ to anything _and _everything around them.....  
  
...Of course, that was because they _were_ asleep.  
  
**Meanwhile, somewhere else in Hogwarts....**  
  
Fred Weasley muttered angrily to himself as he made his way through the dark corridors late into the night.  
  
"_'I'll be there, Fred, I promise'_ alright...she could've at least told me that she was busy or something... couldn't make it...I wouldn't have been angry...but noooo...She just had to blow me off! Just like that...Tch..."  
  
Fred squinted slightly as he heard some noises coming from the other end of the corridor he was in. He shook his head and blinked as he thought he saw a flash of red, before looking again. What he saw made his eyes open as wide as saucers: It was George. It couldn't have been anybody else, because that guy that was sitting on the floor was an identical carbon copy of him. And that carbon copy had a certain Angelina Johnson on his lap. And they were doing _things_.  
  
Growling indignantly, Fred almost ran to the pair to give them a piece of his mind. Had he not been so distracted with what he was seeing and what he was about to do, Fred might have noticed a brown, open suitcase on the floor.   
  
Too bad he hadn't, because he tripped on the suitcase, hit his head on the ground, and blacked out.  
  
~*~  
A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one ^^ How was it? Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review with your comments, suggestions, etc... if you wish. Flames are welcome, as long as they're not too harsh. Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic in about 6 months.... :)  
  
-[ J.P. Yabao ]-


End file.
